grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Dials
Dials (貝（ダイアル） Daiaru, written in kanji as "seashells"; pronounced as "dials") are strange, mysterious devices made from the remains of particular shellfish, which have the ability to store energy and matter. The shellfish remains are gathered from the shallows near the shore of the White-White Sea. Though they originate from Skypiea, some of them can reach and be used in the lower seas. Dials In General There are many types of Dials that store various things depending on their type. Most of them seem to be common throughout sky islands, though their rarity can vary by type with some being native to specific regions and some extinct. Dials come in many sizes and shapes, from the size of an average seashell to the size of human. Dials store energy and matter itself, usually by that particular type of energy or matter being absorbed by tiny holes on one side of the Dial. As long as they are not used or damaged, Dials seem to be capable of storing their contents indefinitely. If the shell of the Dial is broken they can become unusable. Dials based on clouds are rendered useless on the Blue Sea due to the inability of the clouds to survive at that atmospheric temperature and pressure. Although, it has been implied they do or should use their contents in one blast, this is not supported by the visual evidence in the show. It is quite clear that some Dials are capable of letting the energy out in different amounts. Sky Warfare On sky islands, battles are fought differently than down in the Blue Sea. Often times, weapons are upgraded, or even combined, with Dials. This creates incredibly powerful weapons. Furthermore, Dials allow for tactics that would be otherwise unachievable creating a whole different style of combat. Impact Dials, as well as Reject Dials and Axe Dials, are generally hidden under bandages or a glove during Sky Warfare. Sometimes even Breath Dials, filled with noxious gases or bad smells, will be hidden as well. This allows for sneak attacks as the opponent will likely not be able to tell what kind of Dial it is, or that there even is one, until it's actually used. Dials can provide even more of an advantage against those who do not know what they are and thus do not expect their opponents to be able to do such things. People who do not know about dials, such as many residents of the Blue Sea, can even mistake the power of a Dial for an innate ability of the user. When using Dials in combat, the user will normally say the name of the Dial but omit the "Dial" part, such as "Impact!" Dial Types Axe Dial The Axe Dial (斬撃貝（アックスダイアル）, Akkusu Daiaru, literally translated as "Slicing Attack Shell") which cannot be found in Skypiea, delivers a thin blast of air capable of slicing through a man and his shield made of iron in one blow. The fifty Goat-like Enforcers, known as the Militia, each have one. Ball Dial The Ball Dial (気泡貝（ボールダイアル）, Bōru Daiaru, literally translated as "Air Bubble Shell") releases a puff of clouds that forms into a ball shape upon being released, which can be used for sitting or standing on, or be applied with explosives and other features. This Dial, like all cloud-based Dials, will not work at surface level; it will only work on the sky islands. Breath Dial The Breath Dial (風貝（ブレスダイアル）, Buresu Daiaru, literally translated as "Wind Shell"}} is capable of storing air-currents. These Dials are usually used to propel wavers through water and on ships if there is no wind for sailing. These Dials can also be attached to the sides of a snowboard or "skates" as alternative methods of travel, as demonstrated by the Shandians. Like many Dials, there are other creative uses for the Breath Dials. Unlike Jet Dials, Breath Dials carry smells and aromas as well. They are handy for storing gases, such as poisons, bad scents, and flammable substances. Eisen Dial The Eisen Dial (鉄貝（アイゼンダイアル）, Aizen Daiaru, literally translated as "Iron Shell") is extremely rare, and possess an incredible power that is useful for both attack and defense. It emits a stream of "iron cloud" that can form into different shapes, like a cloud, but is as hard as iron. It can lengthen and/or widen without limits and can even form thick defensive walls. Ohm possesses an Eisen Dial, inside the pommel of his sword. This Dial, like all cloud-based Dials, will not work at surface level; it will only work on the sky islands. * Eisen is the German word for iron. Flame Dial The Flame Dial (炎貝（フレイムダイアル）, Fureimu Daiaru, literally translated as "Blaze Shell" absorbs and releases fire; it is not to be confused with Heat Dials. Flame Dials can also be used in sky warfare as they can be hidden under gloves or bandages in-which the user can release a stream of fire from their hands to incinerate their opponents. Flash Dials The Flash Dial (閃光貝（フラッシュダイアル）, Furasshu Daiaru, literally translated as "Flash Shell") is one of the three known types of Dials that store and release light. The Flash Dial lets out an extremely bright amount of light for a very brief period, effectively causing temporary blindness if used against a person. Flavor Dial The Flavor Dial (匂貝（フレイバーダイアル）, Fureibā Daiaru, literally translated as "Flavor Shell") can store smells and aromas, along with other types of gas, such as explosive and flammable ones. While the Breath Dial can also store such things, the Flavor Dial is the most effective Dial for this and does not release the scents and gases in a short burst like the Breath Dial. Heat Dial The Heat Dial (熱貝（ヒートダイアル）, Hīto Daiaru, literally translated as "Heat Shell"}} stores and releases heat energy. It is commonly used to power up ovens and other heating devices for citizens of sky islands. It appears to be able to let out heat in different amounts. Impact Dial The Impact Dial (衝撃貝（インパクトダイアル）, Inpakuto Daiaru, literally translated as "Impact Shell") may be hit by anything blunt, or that does not slice, and will absorb the kinetic energy. Once the apex of the Dial is pressed, the stored energy is released, usually causing internal injuries to a living body, while not leaving any visible external damage. The Impact Dial can also absorb the impact of explosions, but so far these Dials have been able to absorb all the impact energy used against them. Jet Dial The Jet Dial (噴風貝（ジェットダイアル）, Jetto Daiaru, literally translated as "Wind Jet Shell") is a more powerful version of the Breath Dial, which blows out a burst of air at great speed. This allows them to be used for faster propelling purposes. They were once used in wavers when they were common, but were replaced by Breath Dials when they became extinct. Lamp Dial The Lamp Dial (灯貝（ランプダイアル）, Ranpu Daiaru, literally translated as "Light Seashell") is similar to the Flash Dial, capable of storing and releasing light. However, unlike the Flash Dial, the Lamp Dials are most-commonly used for domestic purposes and not for battle, because, as the names suggest, they release the light over time instead of all at once. It was first seen during Pagaya and Conis' explanation of the various dials. Milky Dial The Milky Dial (雲貝（ミルキーダイアル）, Mirukī Daiaru, literally translated as "Cloud Shell") can store clouds. This can be used to create pathways in the air out of clouds, upon which devices capable of moving upon clouds can travel. This dial, like all cloud-based Dials, will not work at surface level; it will only work on a sky island. Reject Dial The Reject Dial (排除貝（リジェクトダイアル）, Rijekuto Daiaru, literally translated as "Rejection Shell") is a fiercer version of the Impact Dial. It is extremely-rare to find, and also extremely dangerous to both the target and the user. The Reject Dial takes in energy, just like the Impact Dial, but releases ten times as much energy as it had absorbed. The backlash effect is capable of blowing the bodies of both the user and opponent to pieces, especially with repeated usage. Many Shandian and Bilkan warriors are almost entirely immune to the painful recoil of the impact force released from an Impact Dial. However, not many can take a hit from a Reject Dial: under circumstances, the impact would badly injure, or even kill, an ordinary person, even a soldier. Tone Dial The , sometimes known as a TD in the Blue Sea, is able to record and replay sounds spoken into it, akin to an audio recorder. Vision Dial The is used for capturing images and playing them back. The Vision Dial is comparable to a modern-day camera. It is useful for scouting and recording evidence. Water Dial The is used for storing and releasing water. Dial-Based Weapons Dials can be installed into weapons, making them more powerful and versatile. Sky Arrows One thing that Milky Dials are used for is as the tips of Sky Arrows (also called Milky Arrows). They are weapons used by the White Berets. The arrows create spirals in the air made of cloud on which the White Berets can surf in order to confuse and capture the enemy. Dial-Based Transportation Breath Dials and Jet Dials can be installed into vehicles for transportation purposes. Waver A Waver (ウェイバー, Uebā) is a small vehicle created in Skypiea, made from a small boat, a set of handle bars connected to a front wheel, and a Breath Dial attached to the rear for propulsion. These are best suited for use by only one or two people. Dial Boat A Dial Boat (貝船, Daiaru Sen, literally translated as "Seashell Ship") is a boat that have Dials for propulsion, mainly Breath Dials. They can travel the Milky Road quite easily. The Shiro Mokuba I that Nami rides was originally a waver with a Jet Dial, with Franky making modifications to it. Karasumaru The (Karasumaru (カラス丸, Karasumaru, literally translated as "Little Crow") is a Dial Boat with two Breath Dials for propulsion. It was a black boat with a bird figurehead. Jet Ski Jet Skis (ジェットスキー, Jetto Sukī) are a type of Waver used to travel the Sea Clouds on foot. They look like a pair of ice skates. Their main source of power are usually Breath Dials. These skates are used by members of the Shandian Tribe. Jet Board Jet Boards (ジェットボード, Jetto Bōdo) are a type of Waver used to travel the Sea Clouds on foot. They look like a thin tower shields mixed with snowboards. Their main source of propulsion is likely usually Breath Dials. These wavers are used by members of the Shandian Tribe. Category:Weapons